Morning Wonderings
by Kaleema
Summary: Arwen escapes her thoughts for a morning, and reaffirms her choice.


Wisps of mist swirled lovingly at her feet. A light breeze caught up her russet locks, teasing and caressing. The sun was still hidden behind the fog, but its presence behind the haze gave a warm silver glaze to the world surrounding her. She took a step forward, and the mist parted and danced away from her feet.  
  
The clearing in the old forest shimmered with dew and the shadowed sun. Almost as beautiful as moonlight, she thought. Moonlight made the world into an exquisite work of art, but it was also cold and austere, like many of her people. This misty grove seemed to call to her, inviting her to join it in its cheerful glistening.  
  
Young saplings stood at the edge of the deep-rooted wood, as though wishing they could escape the shadowed dignity of their elders. Their lithe branches swayed in the light breeze, almost dancing, and their leaves sparkled like a bright emeralds trimmed with silvery drops. She began walking forward as a song bird emerged from the forest and perched on one of the saplings. A merry song burst forth from its bright breast, welcoming the morning, and proclaiming to all that this was a wonderful day.  
  
A smile spread across her lips, and her heart lifted in response to the bird's joyful song. She walked smoothly among the saplings, touching a trunk here and there, feeling their youthful spirits. The bird continued to sing, and her feet began to dance. She moved gracefully among the trees, sensing their enjoyment of her presence. Her movements became more fluid, until she was dancing among the saplings, swaying with the breeze and the bird's carefree song.  
  
The mist still clung to the edges of the clearing, and the sun hid her glaring gaze for a while longer, while still sharing her warmth and radiance. She danced until her breath came quickly, and she leaned against one of the ancient trees. A breath of mist grazed her cheek, and when she looked, a familiar form was there. The indistinct form lured her away from the strength of the tree and the young clearing. She danced toward him, and they began an insubstantial dance of advance and retreat.  
  
The ancient forest looked down on them, and she felt the timelessness that dwelt here and in her heart. She never felt more than a whisper of a touch, but she felt him as surely as if he were touching her. What had started as an early morning walk had become a youthful celebration of the coming day and life, and now she was dancing in a dream. Her lively reverie came to an end when the sun finally seared through the haze and began to burn the mist that had taken up the shape of her thoughts and dreams.  
  
She sank against a tree, slightly trembling. The world came crashing down on her as the sun cleared the forest of its magical blanket of mist. She had been able to lose herself for awhile, and it had been too long since she had stopped thinking of everything that was happening to her. Her thoughts plagued her night and day. Immortality began to loom ahead of her, more of a curse than the blessing most common people thought it.  
  
She was alone, or almost. The only other of her kind that would have understood her was many years dead. Luthien Tinuviel was a myth, and yet Arwen was facing her same choice. Her father did not understand; he loved her, but he did not want her to stay. The gray havens were her people's fate, and the only elves who were pardoned from it were dead.  
  
Either way, to not cross over meant to be lost forever from her people, and eventually death. The thought scared her, but her love was there too. Strong and comforting, she knew that this feeling would last forever. She knew, too, that to cross over would be to leave it behind, and betray her heart. Elves were known for their calm wisdom and decisiveness, but Arwen did not know what to do. She loved two men, one who would cross over, and one who would not.  
  
She did not even know if the one who would not cross over would survive the war against the Dark Lord. But she knew that she could not abandon him, even if he too wanted her to cross over, with her people. Arwen knew her heart, and though she feared time, and death, she chose love. She chose Aragorn. 


End file.
